A Very Charmed Change (A Twilight-VampireDiaries-Charmed Crossover)
by CharmedTwilight2013
Summary: The day before Bella's 18th Birthday everything changes for her. How can one thing change your whole life? How do new people influence your life? And can the one person you were meant to be with change everything that you thought you would always want? Twilight/ Vampire Diaries/ Charmed Crossover... Rated M For language... Please R & R
1. I'm what & A what?

**May contain lines from seasons of_ The Vampire Diaries ,_lines from_ The Twilight Series or lines from Charmed. _These were written by_ (The Twilight Series) Stephanie_ Meyer (novel) Melissa Rosenberg (Screenplay), The Creators of Charmed, and_ (The Vampire Diaries) _Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Vampire Diaries, Charmed, The Twilight Series. I DO NOT own or have any rights to the shows, books or Movie.**

* * *

**Full Summary:** _The day before Bella's 18__th__ Birthday everything changes for her. How can one thing change your whole life? How do new people influence your life? And can the one person you were meant to be with change everything that you thought you would always want?_

* * *

"Bella can you come down here please." Charlie called from downstairs.

"Yeah Ill be there in a minute." Bella responded while she finished getting dressed once she was done she headed downstairs to see what Charlie wanted. "Dad where are you?" Bella called out.

"We are in the kitchen." Charlie called back.

"We who's we?" Bella asked as she entered the kitchen to see her mom and her dad sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey mom what are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Bells can you sit down your mother and I need to talk to you about something." Charlie said.

"Yeah sure. Whats up dad?" Bella asked as she sat down in the only chair left at the table.

"Bella we know that this is something that you might not want to hear, and its hard for us to even tell you about it but since your 18th birthday is tomorrow we need to tell you now... Bella your..." Renee started to explain but trailed off then looked at Charlie.

"Bells your adopted." Charlie said looking everywhere but at Bella.

"What?" Bella choked out.

"When you were born we were trying to have a kid but we found out that we couldn't We finally decided to go to San Francisco to get another opinion while we were there, we met a woman who was pregnant she said that she wouldn't be able to keep you because of the circumstances that were around her. She told us that she had found out about us and that we couldn't have any kids so she looked it to it and found out my background and Renee's she said that we would be perfect to raise you and keep you. So we decided to stay there till she gave birth to you, before she did though she told us that we would have to tell you about her and some other things before your 18th birthday because you would start to change." Charlie explained but then stopped to look up at Bella. "Bells do you have any questions so far?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah what is my mother and fathers names?" Bella asked

"Your mothers name is Patty we don't know your fathers name because she never told us. Any other questions you might have right now?" He asked.

"What other things do you need to tell me and what exactly is going to change?" She asked.

"Well your mother told us about your family, their history, your ancestry, some of the things that might happen when you came to live with me and other stuff. So I will start off by telling you that Renee and I know what Edward and his family are, we don't know all that has happened while you have been around them, but we do know that they are Cold Ones. Your eyes will still stay the brown that they are but they may become lighter in some areas of your eyes and you may even have more colors in them at some point. Your body will become leaner and other things will change about it as well but she never told us what exactly. Your hair will become longer and have more natural curls in it, and again you may get some more colors in it as well. Your face will change as well your cheek bones will become more prominent she also said other things will change as well but never told us exactly." Charlie said.

"Okkk. But how exactly did you know about Edward and his family? What do you know about my family, their history, my ancestry, and what kind of things?"

"Your mother told us that at some point you would meet them and they would be around you more ofter that was about it. As for your family we know that you have four other sister's you come from a long line of powerful women and there are people that would be after you when you turned 18. Now when it comes to your ancestry you may want to prepare yourself for a big shock of your life well besides being adopted that is. Well your ancestry … Ummmm... Well... You see..." Charlie said starting out strong then just stuttering.

"Dad will you just spit it out please?" Bella said getting impatient.

"Well Bella you come from a very long line of powerful witches." Charlie said.

"Can you say that again I'm not sure I heard you correctly the first time." Bella said not believing what she had heard.

"Bells your a witch... Well not fully." Charlie said looking a little sheepish.

"Now what?" Bella demanded.

"Well your mother did tell us that your father was a white lighter, so that means that you are part witch part white lighter." Renee said jumping into the conversation.

"And what is that?" Bella asked.

"She told us that a white lighter is kind of like a guardian angel for witches and your father was hers." Charlie said.

"Ok so what happens now?" Bella asked.

"We don't really know for sure she never told us, but I guess now that you know you can go see the Cullen's if you want but don't tell them about anything that we talked about and if you want to you don't even have to go to school to day." Charlie said.

"Yeah I think Ill just stay at Edwards all day, but Ill be home by eight or nine tonight. Wait a minute back up did you say that I have four sisters?" Bella asked as she was half way out of her chair and by the looks on Charlie and Renee's faces they thought that they had slipped that by her.

"Ummm yes?" Charlie asked more than said.

"Okkk... Well do you know their names?" Bella asked.

"Yes we do. Their names are Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige." Renee said.

"Wow Patty must have loved the P names." Bella said.

"Yeah that was one of the things that she asked us to do for her." Charlie said chuckling a little.

"What was?" Bella asked.

"Give you a name that started with a P on your birth certificate but we could call you something else." Renee said looking down at the table.

"What is my name on my birth certificate?" Bella asked.

"Your Name on your birth certificate is Phoenix Marie Halliwell." Renee said.

"Then why do you both and everyone else either call me Isabella or Bella?" She asked Charlie and Renee.

"Because on your fake birth certificate es we have a fake one, your name is Isabella Marie Swan." Charlie explained.

"Well this is a lot to take in, I think I'm gonna go on over to Edward's house Bella said as she stood up giving Charlie and Renee a hug before she walked out of the room and to the front door to get her keys. "I love you guys." She shouted over her shoulder as she walked out the door. Bella got in her truck and drove to the Cullen's house when she got there they were all waiting outside for her. _'Of course they would have heard me coming.' _Bella thought to herself as she got out of her truck.

"Hey Belly-Boo." Emmett's voice boomed across the yard.

"Hey Emmy Bear." Bella said as she walked up the stairs and gave them all hugs except for Rosalie of course. When she gave Edward a hug she just tucked herself into his side.

"What are you doing here Love I was going to come and pick you up for school in a few minutes." Edward said as he kissed her right temple.

"Oh nothing just thought I would come over here and hang out for the day. You know skip school and all." Bella said shrugging.

"Come on Love lets go inside, sit down and you can tell us whats going on." Edward said as he began walking inside.

Once they reached the living room everyone sat down with their mates and looked at her expectantly as she and Edward sat down. She took a deep breath preparing herself to tell them what she found out only about her adoption of course, and their questions.

"Well I found out some pretty big news today." Bella began.

"What might that be my dear?" Esme asked.

"I found out that I'm adopted." Bella said then held her breath waiting for everyone's reactions and they were just like she had expected an explosion of questions.

"How?"

"When?"

"Who?"

"Why?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Are you ok Love?"

Bella took a deep breath. "How: My mother couldn't keep me due to circumstances that were not told to Renee and Charlie. When: Right after I was born. Who: My mother, Charlie and Renee of course. Why: Because of circumstances. Where: I was born in San Francisco, Siblings: I don't know if I have any siblings. And yes I'm fine. That's why I thought it best that I didn't go to school today." Bella explained all in one breath she didn't know why she told them that she didn't know if she had any siblings it just felt right that they not know.

"That makes sense. But why give you up in the first place?" Carlisle asked no one specific.

"Can we not talk about this anymore? Please? I have been talk to Renee and Charlie about it all morning and I really just want to forget about it for a while." Bella pleaded.

"Sure Love how about we go up to my room and relax for a little while? What do you think?" Edward asked.

"Yeah that sounds nice." Bella said as she got up from the couch and began walking towards the stairs she stopped when she didn't feel Edward behind her, so she turned around and saw that he was still sitting there but that he was looking at Alice and she was looking at him, it was like they were having their own little conversation.

"Are you coming Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes Love I will be right there. Why don't you go on up?" Edward suggested.

"Alright." Bella said as she began walking up the stairs to Edwards room when she walked into his room she sat down on the couch and just admired his room like she always did. She must have been there for awhile and fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake.

"Bella Love time to wake up, Esme made you something to eat, Emmett wants to hang out with you, and Alice has some new clothes she wants you to try on." Edward said as she opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" Bella asked.

"Around one in the afternoon." Edward said smiling.

"Alright let me use the bathroom and Ill be right down."

"Alright Love Ill see you in a few minutes." He said as he turned and walked out the door.

_'Hmmm, no kiss on the lips or cheek today? Whats up with that?' _Bella asked herself as she made her way to the bathroom. After she was done she went down to the kitchen where she knew the food would be. When she walked in she saw that Esme had made some Chicken and pasta salad.

"Thanks Esme it looks really good." Bella said.

"Your welcome dear. Come sit and eat." Esme said as she made a plate and set in on the table.

"Thank you. Where did Edward go I thought he would be down here when I came down?" Bella asked.

"He went out to hunt with Jasper, hell be back in a little while." She said.

"Alright where are Emmett and Alice?"

"They are both in the living room waiting for you. I would hang out with Emmett first because Alice could take awhile." Esme said smiling.

"Ok thanks." Bella said as she finished off her food and got up from the table.

When she entered the living room what she saw made her groan causing Emmett to erupt with his booming laughter.

"Come on Belly-Boo its not that bad." Emmett said as he handed her a game console controller when she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah Emmy Bear you can say that because you are good at these games I'm not I lose every time." Bella said as she began playing the game.

"Your getting better you don't die in the first few minutes at least any more." Emmett said laughing.

They played video games for another two hours until Alice practically pulled Bella away from Emmett and upstairs to her room.

"Alice I'm really not in the mood for this right now, cant I just go downstairs and play with Emmett again?" Bella whined as Alice stacked clothes in her arms.

"No Bella, you need an outfit for tomorrow and Edward told me to help you find one so that's what we are going to do. Now stop complaining and get in there and try these on." Alice said as she shoved her into the bathroom.

"But Alice I have clothes that are perfectly fine at my house, why do I need a special outfit for tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"Because Edward wants you to have something special for tomorrow." She said as if that explained it all.

They kept going back and forth on whether or not she needed an outfit or not until Edward came into the room.

"Thank God. Please get me out of here? And what time is it?" Bella asked as she rushed to Edward and hid behind him.

"Around eight-thirty. Did you have fun today? Sorry we didn't spend that much time together today I had somethings that I needed to do." Edward said as he looked between her and Alice.

"Yeah we had fun if you call Dress Up Bella fun. Can you take me home please I'm exhausted." Bella said as she leaned into Edward.

"Sure Love. But what about your truck and did you find an outfit for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Oh I forgot about that, can you drive my truck home and just run back here? Nope, but Alice said she would find one tonight and give it to me sometime tomorrow. Why do I need an outfit anyway?" Bella said popping the p.

"Anything for you Love. And that's a surprise Love." He said as he opened the passenger truck door. Bella hadn't even realized that they had walked all the way through the house already and she hadn't said goodbye to anyone else.

"You know I don't like surprises." Bella said pouting a little.

"I know but this is from all of us so I hope it wont be to much trouble." Edward said smirking his sexy smirk.

"I guess I can try and be open minded." Bella said as she sat in the truck, next thing she knew they were driving to her house, within minutes they were there.

"Ill see you tomorrow Love." He said as he leaned in and kissed her on her cheek.

Bella got out of the truck, she turned around to ask him a question but he was already gone. _'He has been acting really weird today and distant.' _Bella thought to herself as she walked into her house.

"Bells is that you?" Charlie yelled from somewhere in the house.

"Who else could it be?" Bella said under her breath then said. "Yeah dad its me where are you?" Loud enough for him to hear her.

"In the kitchen again."

Bella walked into the kitchen again to find that her parents were sitting in the same spots that they were before.

"You don't have another bomb to drop on me do you?" Bella said jokingly but then she realized that they weren't laughing or smiling.

"What now? I'm moving?" Bella asked in a halfhearted manner, but they didn't tell her different. "What when?!" Bella yelled.

"Bells calm down your not moving permanently just for the summer, we wanted you to go and spend it getting to know your sisters so you wont be leaving till the school year is over. Besides we haven't even talked to your sisters yet."

"Oh ok. Well I think I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed." Bella said just wanting to get away from her mom and dad right then.

"Alright sweetheart, well we love you and will see you in the morning." Renee said giving Bella a kiss on the cheek, Charlie did the same thing.

"When are you leaving mom?" Bella asked before she walked out of the kitchen.

"Tomorrow after you get home from school." Renee said.

"Oohh, well Ill see you in the morning then." Bella said as she walked out of the kitchen and up to her room.

Once Bella got to her room she gathered up her things to take a shower she went into the bathroom, turned on the shower to let it warm up, brushed her hair, undressed, then got in the shower after she was done washing her hair and body she just stood under the shower letting the events of today finally run through her head on re-run. She couldn't believe all that had happened today, when she noticed that the water was turning cold she got out, dried and brushed her hair, got dressed then went back to her room. She sat on her bed trying to wrap her head around everything but it was becoming over whelming to think about so she laid back and closed her eyes, she eventually fell asleep hoping that everything would turn out like it was supposed to.


	2. Well Damn!

**May contain lines from seasons of_ The Vampire Diaries ,_lines from_ The Twilight Series or lines from Charmed. _These were written by_ (The Twilight Series) Stephanie_ Meyer (novel) Melissa Rosenberg (Screenplay), The Creators of Charmed, and_ (The Vampire Diaries) _Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Vampire Diaries, Charmed, The Twilight Series. I DO NOT own or have any rights to the shows, books or Movie**

* * *

The next morning Bella woke up feeling that something big would happen, that's when she remembered everything that had happened yesterday. _'No wonder I thought that something big was going to happen today. I had totally forgotten about yesterday. I wonder whats going to happen besides all the Witch stuff?' _Bella thought to herself as she got up and got dressed for the day. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw both her Renee and Charlie sitting at the table with a cake and breakfast.

"I thought we agreed nothing big for my birthday, especially now, that I am getting something huge anyway." Bella said crossing her arms over her chest.

"We don't know what you are talking about." Renee said.

"Oh really. Then number 1 why is dad still here when he should have gone to work already, number 2 whats with the cake, number 3 whats with breakfast, and number 4 SERIOUSLY! You guys didn't have to do that, I love you for it though." Bella ticked off her fingers then ran to her parents and gave them both hugs and kisses causing both herself and Charlie to become embarrassed.

"We love you sweetheart we would do anything for you, and besides you only turn 18 once. So anything special happen since you woke up? And do you have anything special planned for the day?" Renee asked.

"I love you both too. Nothing special has happened since I have woken up besides this little surprise, and I don't know about the rest of the day because Edward wont tell me." Bella said.

"Well be careful today ok kid." Charlie said.

"Always am dad." Bella said as she kissed both Charlie and Renee again before walking to the front door gathering her school things and walking to her truck.

As she made her way to school Bella couldn't help but think of all the ways that things would be different after today. When she pulled into the school parking lot she looked around for Edwards Volvo or any of their other cars but none of them were there. _'What is going on? It's not sunny they should be here. Maybe they will come later in the day.' _Bella thought to herself as she got out of her truck.

The school day went just like it normally does with the exception that Edward or the rest of them weren't there. By lunch time she was starting to get anxious that they weren't there yet, she was getting ready to get up from the table and go to her truck when they finally walked through the cafeteria doors. When they reached the table she was at she was kind of mad and the earned at questioning look from Jasper, followed by the rest of the family.

"Why are you mad Love?" Edward asked in his velvety voice.

"Oh I don't know maybe because of the fact that I have been here almost all day by myself on my birthday no less, I know I normally don't make a big deal out of things but still I was here by myself and getting looks from everyone." Bella ranted.

"Well were here now Belly Boo. You're coming over later right?" Emmett asked.

"Of course Emmy Bear that's the plan." Bella said.

"Ohhh Bella I brought this for you to wear tonight." Alice said as she produced a box from somewhere. "Oh and don't open it now open it when you get home. Happy Birthday by the way!"

"Shhh Alice I don't want the world to know and thanks for this. Well it looks like the bell is going to ring soon, so I'm gonna go ahead and head to my next class." Bella said as she got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

By the end of the day Bella was mentally and physically exhausted, so she was more than happy to get in her truck and go home she was planning on taking a nap and a shower before Edward came and got her. When she got to her house she noticed that Charlies police cruiser was gone and hopefully that meant that Renee was gone for a little while as well. When she entered the house she made her way up to her room and stopped in her tracks due to a big book that was on her bed and she knew that it wasn't hers, Charlies or Renee's. She walked over to her bed picked and sat down with it on her lamp, she opened the book and read the first page.

"The Book of Shadows. I'm guessing this has something to do with my Witch side." Bella said out loud, she flipped to the next page and read the contents in her head first then out loud. "Hear now the words of the witches the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here the great work of magic is sought. In this day and in this hour I call upon the ancient power, bring the power to the last lone sister. I want the power, give me the power." Bella sat there for a few minutes and when nothing happened she shrugged her shoulders and said. "Yeah so much for being a Witch that was a bit anti-climactic." After she said that her head started feeling weird and she started to feel tired. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was being shook awake by Charlie.

"So I'm guessing you read the books second page and out loud?" Charlie asked

"Yeah how'd you know?" Bella asked.

"Your mother told me some of the things that could happen after you read the incantation and I figured that you would just go to sleep to deal with all the changes and may I say that there are some already showing." Charlie said.

"What do you mean changes already?" Bella asked.

"Well your eyes are already changing not extremely fast but still changing as well as your hair." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Dad what time is it? And where's mom?" Bella asked.

"It's around six-thirty and I had to take your mother to the airport early she had to get back to Phil he got injured." Charlie said barley finishing his sentence before Bella jumped off her bed and was rushing around her room. "Bells what are you doing?"

"I'm late in getting dressed Edward is going to be here in an hour to pick me up and I haven't even gotten a shower or dressed yet." Bella said rushing to get the things she would need to get ready. When she saw that Charlie hadn't moved she turned to look at him. "Out dad! Out!" Bella said pulling him up and pushing him out her bedroom door.

"I'm going Bells I'm going." Charlie said chuckling a little.

As soon as Charlie was out of her way she began getting the rest of the stuff she needed and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. After she had finished taking her shower and getting dressed she looked at the time. _'Ok its seven-fifteen, I have enough time to just look at myself and see if I can notice the changes before Edward gets here.' _Bella thought to herself as she took a deep breath and braced herself for the changes that were happening. When Bella turned around her mind went blank with awe. Her eyes had gone from a chocolate-brown, to chocolate-brown with a some caramel color except brighter. Her hair as Charlie said was longer, it now had more pronounced red highlights and even some caramel here and there. _'Not changing fast my ass Charlie.' _Bella thought to herself, she stood there staring at herself until she heard a knock on the door she gathered her shoes and jacket up and went downstairs just as Charlie was opening the door.

"Hello Edward." Charlie said gruffly.

"Hello Chief Swan." Edward said politely.

"Alright let's go." Bella said grabbing Edwards arm before he had even walked through the door all the way and began walking to his car.

"Bells be home by nine-thirty at the latest." Charlie yelled out.

"I will dad don't worry." Bella yelled back as she got in Edwards car.

"Don't you look beautiful tonight Love. Now remember to keep an open mind about tonight alright." Edward said making her more nervous

"What do I need to keep an open mind about exactly?" Bella asked suspiciously

"Just keep an open mind please Love." Edward pleaded.

"Ok." Bella said just as they pulled up to his house, the first thing that she noticed was that there was a Black Suburban in the drive way as well as a Blue Ford Mustang. "Edward who's here?" Bella asked.

"Just some friends of ours." He said as he got out of the car and came around to her side and opened the door. "Are you ready Love?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Bella said taking a deep breath as they walked up the porch steps, when they entered the house all she could smell were flowers and something sweet. "Where is everyone?" Bella asked.

"In the living room, let's go say hi." Edward said as he pulled her along.

When they entered the living room Bella noticed that there were six guys and three girls that she didn't know.

"Esme how about I do the introductions?" Edward asked but as soon as he finished his sentence one of the guys she didn't know dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

"Edward is he alright?" Bella asked.

"I have no idea Love." Edward said with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"They are like you to my mind reading I can't hear anything from them so I have no idea whats wrong with him." Edward explained.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked the guy as she walked up to the guy on his knees and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Al... ma'am I'm fine thank you for your concern though." the guy said as he stood up, but he wouldn't look her in the eyes and it was starting to upset her.

"Is it ok if I do introductions now?" Edward asked.

"Yes please go on with the process." The guy with raven black hair said looking at the guy that was on his knees in confusion and interest.

"This is Damon Salvatore (indicating to the Raven haired man) Stefan Salvatore (indicating to the man/boy standing next to Damon that reminded her a little of Edward) Matt Donovan (indicating to the blonde guy) Jeremy Gilbert (indicating to the younger brown-haired kid) the guy who was on his knees is Tyler Lockwood, the guy that's standing next to Tyler is Alaric Saltzman, then there's Caroline Forbes (indicating to the blonde girl) Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert's sister (indicating to the brown-haired girl) and lastly Bonnie Bennett (indicating to the last person in the room that she didn't know)." Edward finished their introductions and let them each come up and shake her hand or hug her. When Stefan and Damon came to greet her they bowed and placed a kiss on her hand and said.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you my lady."

When Bonnie shook her hand she gasped causing everyone to ask her if she was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine just got shocked a little no biggie." Bonnie said but you could see in her face that there was more to it, and by the way that she looked at Damon, Stefan and Tyler it looked like they were having a silent conversation that she usually saw going on between the Cullen's.

"So now that everyone has been introduced let's get this party started!" Emmett yelled.

"Alright, alright Emmett. Calm down or no party for you." Rosalie said.

"But Rosie I just want to party." Emmett said pouting causing everyone to laugh.

"I know baby I know but this isn't about you. Just hold on." Rosalie said patting his head.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Esme says.

"Thanks Esme." Bella says smiling.

"Bella love when did you get this?" Edward said touching a tattoo on her wrist **(not the one James bit but the other one)**

"What are you talking about Edward?" Bella asks

"This tattoo on your wrist" He says causing her to look down.

"I got it done earlier when I was by myself." She answered automatically not knowing what to say.

"What does it mean?" He asked like he didn't believe her. She worried for a second not knowing what her answer would be until it just popped into her mind.

"The crescent moons mean creativity and the symbol inside this one (indicating to the left crescent moon) means Vampire **(I don't own this Alex Savage and or Diminished 7 does its their Logo. I thought it was cool. Pic on my profile)**, The Moon is the Mirror that sees and reflects everything on Earth it's also the Yoni through which all life is born and in the center is a five-star pentagram and the point at the top means Spirit, the bottom left is Earth, the bottom right is Fire, the mid left is Water, and the mid right is Air. **(pick on my profile)** And Finally in this one (indicating to the right crescent moon) is a wolf howling at the moon because I like wolves.**(pick on my profile)**" Bella said as she looked around the room and Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie were smiling at her. _'Where the hell did that come from?' _Bella asked herself.

_'From us my lady.' _A voice said in her head causing her to jump a bit.

"Are you alright Love?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it is still a little sore that's all." Bella said.

_'Who's us?'_ Bella asked the voice.

_'Look up.' _The voice said, causing Bella to look around the room and once again her eyes landed on Damon who looked smug then he jerked his head slightly toward where Tyler, Stefan, and Bonnie were standing they were all still smiling but nodding too, Tyler still wasn't look at her though which was starting to piss her off.

_'Thanks I guess. And would you please stop calling me 'my lady'?' _Bella asked. **(Bella still has that block on her mind that doesn't allow anyone to get in her head, but this is happening because she asked a question and her powers are starting to grow but she doesn't know that so she is projecting her thoughts out without realizing it and its only effecting Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, and Tyler because of what she is and what she is to become... You thought I might show my secrets didn't you... Not yet my sweets not yet.)**

_'No can do my lady. And we may want to stop this soon because Bonnie here can feel your powers are growing which means that they soon might start affecting the others we are not quite sure though, besides they might start to get suspicious of you being so quiet at your own party.' _The voice said.

_'Your right but before we do who is this specifically and why wont Tyler look at me its starting to piss me off?' _Bella asked.

_'As for who I am. Its Damon but as for why Tyler wont look at you well you're gonna have to try to figure that one out on your own, we don't even know.' _Damon said.

_'Good enough for me let's get back to this party that I didn't want to begin with.' _Bella grumbled in her head causing the voice to laugh.

"Are we done talking about my new addition?" Bella asked Edward.

"Yes Love we are." He said nodding his head.

Bella then noticed flashes keep going off she looked around the room and finally got to Alice, she was ready to ask where she got it but of course Alice beat her to it.

"Your Dad gave it to me he said that it would go with the scrapbook your mother left with him to give to you. Now open your presents!" She said then exclaimed at the end.

"Alice, I'm the only one who even eats cake. That thing could feed fifty." Bella said looking at the cake.

"That's not necessary true my lady, I guess you forgot that there were other people here already that can eat." Damon said from behind her.

"Right forgot that I wasn't the only human here now. Sorry." Bella said blushing, causing everyone to look at her amused.

"Well I hope you all are hungry. Here, this one's from Emmett." Alice says as she hands her the present, after opening it she realizes there's nothing in it.

"Um... thanks?" Bella asks rather than says.

"Already installed it in your truck." Emmett says smiling.

"Finally, a decent sound system in that piece of..." Edward says but doesn't get to finish because Bella cuts him off.

"No hating on the truck. Thank you, Emmett." Bella says smiling at Emmett.

"Open mine." Alice says as she bounces on the balls of her feet like she's waiting for something to happen.

Bella starts to open it but stops. "Ouch... Paper cut." She says, before anyone can react they hear growling and see Jasper lunging towards her, but before he can get close enough to her Edward pushes her backwards causing her to crash into the table. When she looks up she sees that Emmett, Stefan, Damon, and Tyler are holding Jasper down, but she looks down feeling a warmth run down her arm she sees that there is glass embedded in her arm, she looks up to see that not only is Jasper locked in on her but so are the rest of the Cullen's including Edward. As soon as she locks eyes with him he snaps out of it and standing in front of her as Carlisle walk's towards her. **(You all maybe wondering why Bonnie didn't do anything to help with her having Witchy powers and all. Well there is any easy explanation for that. The Cullen's may know that there is another species of Vampires and real werewolves out there but they don't know that witches exist... You may also be wondering about Alaric well lets just say that he wanted them to keep thinking that he was just a human who knew about she supernatural world but wasn't anything special... Haha how wrong they are...) **

"Emmett get Jasper out of here." Carlisle says but he doesn't get a response. "Emmett." Carlisle says again causing him to snap out of it. "Help Damon, Stefan, and Tyler take everyone out of here." He says again.

Bella looks around the room again and locks eyes with Alice.

"I'm sorry, I... can't..." She says as she rushes out of the room.

"I'll have to stitch this up." Carlisle says as he looks at her arm.

"I'll carry her to the kitchen." Edward says but his eyes keep looking at her blood.

"I'll take care of her, Edward. If I need any help I still have people in here that can help me." But Edward doesn't move. "Go check on Jasper." Edward finally moves but he doesn't meet Bella's eyes he just leaves the room. "Jeremy can you come help me take her into the kitchen please?" He asks the young boy.

"Sure thing Doc." Jeremy says as he walks up and grabs her underneath her of her uninjured arm and Carlisle grabs her underneath her injured arm and they haul her up.

"Alright lets set her down on the counter while I go and get my things from my office." He says but before anyone can respond he's gone not even a few seconds have passed and he has already returned and begins working on her arm.

"Thanks for your help Jeremy, you can go back into the living room if you like." Carlisle says.

"Alright call if you need anymore help." Jeremy says as he walks out of the room.

"I sure can kill a party." Bella says after a few minutes of silence.

"It's not your fault. Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us." He explains.

"Seems like you're the only one is doesn't effect." She says.

"Centuries of practice." He says.

**(Insert their whole conversation here... skip to after he finishes cleaning and bandaging her arm.)**

Edward walks into the kitchen. "Bella Love are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. How's Jasper?" She asks.

"Beating himself up for not having good control over himself but we all are, we should have behaved better." He says looking down at the floor.

"I can't blame you all for that. I'm fine no harm no foul." Bella says shrugging.

"No harm... No harm Bella look at your arm I don't call that no harm." He huffs.

"It was a reaction there is nothing else you could have done." Bella says trying to sooth him.

"I should..." He started to say but was cut off by a commotion coming from the living room. When they entered the living room they saw that Tyler was being restrained by Damon, and Stefan. While Emmett was in a protective stance in front of Rosalie.

"What's going on?" Bella asks but no one responds. "Again I ask what is going on here?" She asks as she looks at Edward knowing he has the answer, but he doesn't say anything so she walks over to stand in front of Tyler. "Tyler would you like to tell me why you are being restrained by these two?"

"It was a misunderstanding ma'am that's all." He mumbles.

"A misunderstanding. I see... Well the only misunderstanding I can remember is that no one told me that there were other supernatural beings here besides the Cullen's. Oh you thought I didn't notice, well I did so someone better start explaining and I mean now!" Bella said getting tired of being kept in the dark.

"Bella Love it's not something that you need to worry about." Edward said in a soothing tone.

"Not something that I need to worry about... Not something I need to worry about... Really? Well I would like to know seeing as I already know about you there is not much more that would be able to surprise me so someone please fill me in?" Bella pleaded.

"Well you see... Um... Well... Ok here goes nothing... There are two types of Vampires you've got the cold ones Cullen's and you've got the Originals Damon, Stefan, Caroline. Then you've got the shape-shifters which I'm not going to get into and you've got the werewolves like Tyler here. That's about it." Jeremy says as he stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"You had no right to tell her!" Rosalie screeched.

"I would shut my mouth there Blondie if I were you. Damon and Stefan might be holding me back but that doesn't mean anything I can get free any time I like." Tyler growled.

"Is that right _mutt_, awww look at you just a little _puppy _what can you do to me?" Rosalie sneered at him.

Bella barley blinked and Tyler was out of Damon and Stefan's hold and heading towards Rosalie.

"STOP! You will not hurt her Tyler! Do you understand me?" Bella yelled and ran to stand in front of Rosalie before anyone could stop her, and to their utter amazement Tyler dropped to his knees, bowed his head and started to whimper. "I asked you a question. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." Tyler said whimpering.

_'No where the hell did that come from?' _Bella asked directing her thoughts to Damon.

_'I have no idea my lady but I will find out for you.' _Damon said.

"Tyler please get up and go back to where you were standing." As soon as she finished talking Tyler got up and did what she said. "Is anyone going to tell me what started this?" Bella asked but everyone was just staring at her in amazement including Rosalie.

"So is no one going to answer me?" She asked but still no response. "Fine, that's it Edward take me home." Bella says as she makes her way to the front door. They got into Edwards car and they drove in silence until Bella couldn't take it anymore.

"Say something." She says.

"What do you want me to say?" Edward asks.

**(Insert their whole conversation here... skip to after Edward kisses her and walks away.)**

Bella sits at her computer looking at all the pictures that Alice had taken that night and she decided to print off one of the pictures of her and Edward she takes it over to her night stand and props it up on her lap, she then gets ready for bed but before she does she has a feeling that she needs to look at her book of shadows but first she whispers and silencing spell off the top of her head. "From door to window, from ten to twelve a silence grows that you cannot defy." _'I have to remember to write that down in the book.'_ She thinks to herself. The she summons the book. "I call upon the ancient power to help me in my darkest hour. Let the book return to this place, Claim refuge in its rightful space." She said holding her hands out she opened her eyes and there it was. "Wow didn't know that would actually work." She sat there flipping through the pages but stopped abruptly when she saw her tattoo on the page she read what the wolf symbol meant and couldn't believe it. "Who would have thought of me being the Alpha Female to all the werewolves and shape-shifters out there. I guess that explains the way Tyler reacted. But hold on doesn't that mean there is an Alpha Male to all the werewolves and shape-shifters?" She said as she kept skimming though the pages and stopped when she saw the Vampire symbol staring back at her from the page. _'Well isn't this just great? At least I get to figure out what they actually mean without asking someone else.' _She thought to herself. "Well what do you know not only am I the Alpha Female of the werewolves and shape-shifters but I'm also Head Royalty of The Vampire world. I just hope to God I am in now way related to The Volturi that would suck." But as she kept reading she found out that she was right about what the pentagram meant but wasn't excepting what she read after that. "So let me get this straight now not only am I the Alpha of all Alpha's being the Alpha Female of course, or the Head Royalty of The Vampire world, but to top them both off and make my head want to explode I am also The Mother of all witches not their mothers of course but I am at the top of them all and they are all supposed to look up to me and me be in charge or them. And not only that but I am the last Queen of the witches if you will and no one else will ever be as powerful as me. Man who out there thought that I would be best for this I ONLY just turned 18 today. Who ever is out there you all are crazy. And what do you know I'm already starting to go crazy I'm sitting her talking to myself. Ok that's enough for today hopefully I will want to read into more tomorrow." Bella said but then remembered that she needed to write down that spell from earlier once she did that she closed the book of shadows and made up a spell off the top of her head again. "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I send it back to where it came from." Bella said as the book disappeared. "I hope that worked or my sisters are going to be pissed." She said as she turned her light out and laid in bed thinking about everything that had happened over the last two days. _'I cannot believe what I have to deal with now. Damn ancestry!' _Bella huffed as she turned in bed to lay on her side.

_'Well believe it my lady because it ain't going anywhere.' _Damon said.

_'Did you hear all of that?' _Bella asked concerned that her silencing spell hadn't worked.

_'No my lady I did not but I was getting worried there for a little while cause your mind just went quiet like you vanished I was getting ready to come look for you.' _Damon said as Bella sighed in relief.

_'Well I'm going to bed I have school tomorrow. Night Damon.' _Bella said as she yawned.

_'Night my lady.' _Damon chuckled.

"I have to get control over these powers I would like so privacy again." Bella said out loud, then rolled back over and fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think and be honest please but not to mean.


	3. Heart Break & New Things!

**May contain lines from seasons of_ The Vampire Diaries ,_lines from_ The Twilight Series or lines from Charmed. _These were written by_ (The Twilight Series) Stephanie_ Meyer (novel) Melissa Rosenberg (Screenplay), The Creators of _Charmed_, and_ (The Vampire Diaries) _Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Vampire Diaries, Charmed, The Twilight Series. I DO NOT own or have any rights to the shows, books or Movie**

* * *

_**Previously On AVCC****:** '_Well I'm going to bed I have school tomorrow. Night Damon.'_ Bella said as she yawned._'Night my lady.'_ Damon chuckled."I have got to get control over these powers I would like so privacy again." Bella said out loud, then rolled back over and fell asleep._

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

Bella was woken up the next morning by the feeling that she was being watched, she turned over to see what time it was and saw that she didn't have to be up for another three hours. _'God I wish that Edward would just announce that he is here instead of creeping around in the shadows' _Bella said to herself with all of a sudden there was light coming from inside her room, by time she sat up and looked over towards where the light had come from it was already gone. _'How the heck did that happen?' _Bella asked herself.

"You did it my dear., but if you wanted to know who was looking at you all you had to do was ask." A voice said from behind Bella, she leapt out of bed quickly and turned towards the voice.

"Who are you and how did you get in the house?"

"I'm your grandmother you can just call me Grams though." The woman said smiling.

"No you're not my grandmother is in Virginia." Bella said.

"I'm Patty's mother."

"Oh. What are you doing here though?"

"You needed me so here I am."

"Why do you think I needed you?" Bella asked.

"I can't tell you that my dear, but you will find out soon enough. I will teach you some spells in the next three hours that you will be able to use over the next few days if need be, one of them is so that you can call me for help and the other ones I will explain them when I am ready to teach you." Grams said.

"What is up with the women in out family not telling someone everything." Bella mumbled.

"We are that way my dear because hearing things too soon can hurt the person more in that moment then it would have for them to find out when they were supposed to. Does that make any sense?" She asked.

"Not really but it might make more sense further on. Now what are the spells that you want to teach me?" Bella asked.

"Well the first one is to be able to call upon the dead I'm going to teach you. The first one is: Hear these words hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me I, summon thee, Cross now the Great Divide. To do this you are going to have to place five candles in a loose circle on the floor, light the candles and then chant that spell. If you ever forget the spell or how to do it it's in the Book of Shadows. I must say you are already doing well with making spells of your own and adding them to the book, your sisters have not seen them yet and I bet that when they do they are going to go ballistic And they also don't know about you just yet." She said mumbling the last part to herself.

"What do you meant they don't know about me?" Bella asked.

"I should have known you have sharp hearing just like your mother. When your sisters were growing up there was only Prudence, Piper and Phoebe but when something tragic happened your sister's Piper and Phoebe found out about Paige. With that said nothing bad has happened for them to find out about you yet, but the men upstairs are allowing it because of who you are to become and they have allowed me to come and help you prepare to meet them. I was just given a few guide lines to follow. So now that I have told you that spell here are the five candles that you will need I want you to try to summon me." Grams explained then disappeared.

_'If she thinks that I am using that spell with the candles she is mistaken when I can do a spell without the candles.' _

"I call forth from space and time, Penny Halliwell. Grandmother of Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Phoenix our family spirit without end. To gather now in this sacred place and help me bring knowledge to this space." Bella said as she chanted she saw white lights circling around and then there stood Grams. _'Ha take that Grams.' _Bella thought to herself.

"Well done my dear well done. Now would you please call on the Book of Shadows that way you can enter that spell and any others you may come up with since you don't seem to like mine." Grams said.

"It's not that I don't like them it's just that I know I can make spells where you don't need the candles in order for it to work." Bella said looking at the floor.

"I know dear I didn't mean it in that way. Would you mind doing that silencing spell again that way no one will hear us?" Grams asked.

"Ok. From door to window, from now till then a silence grows that you cannot end." Bella said.

"That's different than the one you did last night." She said.

"I know Grams I just decided come up with an over all silencing spell instead of a time specific spell and this one will have a reversal spell as well."

"You've got a good head on your shoulders there my dear. Now why don't you summon our Book of Shadows that way you can write these spells down." Grams suggested.

"Thank you. I call upon the ancient power to help me in my darkest hour. Let the book return to this place, Claim refuge in its rightful space."As soon as she finished saying the spell Grams was wrapped up in balls of light and disappeared again. _'Okkay guess she needed to go somewhere.' _Bella thought to herself, she grabbed the Book of Shadows off of her bed and brought it to her desk and began writing down the two spells she just did, the reversal spell to the silencing spell and the last spell that she had done last night. As soon as she had finished writing the ball of lights were back and so was Grams.

"Where did you go off to?" Bella asked her.

"Your sisters summoned me, they were worried about where the book had gone but from what I can tell they still haven't noticed the new spells that have been added to the book, for some smart witches they can be really stupid. Now let's get back to what we were doing before they rudely interrupted us. So the next spell that I am going to teach you is to call a lost sister and it is in the book its: Power of the sisters rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to us who call you near, Come to us and settle here, Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me. You don't need to try that one just yet, you will know when to use it. It's about time for you to get ready for school my dear I will see you tomorrow and try not to use to much of your powers today ok." Grams said.

"Ok Grams I'll see you tomorrow. From door to window from then till now a silence grew and now its over. " And with that Grams disappeared.

Bella looked at the clock and saw that she had forty-five minutes to get dressed and get ready for school. Once she was dressed she rushed downstairs, got a granola bar from the cabinet and ran out the door to her truck, she drove to school in a rush not wanting to be late but also wanting to see Edward before they had to go to class. As she arrived at school she noticed that none of the Cullen's car's were there. _'They should be here, it's not sunny... That is unless they are staying at the house entertaining their guests.' _Bella thought to herself, her school day passed with everyone staring at her and watching her every move like they were expecting her to fall apart at any second.

_'Damon are you still there?' _Bella asked in her head.

_'What can I do for you my lady?' _Damon asked

_'Again you can stop calling me that. But what I really want is to know is are the Cullen's with you all?' _She asked him.

"_And as I said before I can't do that My Lady. Yeah they have been here all morning sulking for some reason.' _He said with curiosity in his voice

_'I may be Head Royalty of The Vampire world but that does not mean that I can't at least be treated normal. So can you please do that or the next time you call me 'My Lady' I will find away to hurt you no matter the distance between us.' _Bella huffed.

_'Well I see you have figured out what that part of your tattoo means though I have to say I have no idea what the other parts actually mean. Get back to class you little slacker. Is that better My Lady?' _Damon said sarcastically.

_'What did I say about that!? And I am no slacker at school we are in Gym now and I'm keeping people from getting hurt by not participating.' _Bella said angrily

_'Ouch Ouch! How in the hell did you do that. What the hell did you do?!' _Damon yelled.

_'I told you I would do something to you I just thought of what I wanted to happen to you. Did you start burning and freezing at the same time?' _She said smugly

_'Yeah please don't do that again it was very unpleasant.' _

_'Alright schools over so I'm going home now. Bye Damon and thanks for your help.'_

"_Your very welcome My... Bella.'_

"_Nice catch. Bye.' _Bella chuckled as she ended the connection with him

As she walked to her truck to go home she thought over the days events and decided that yeah overall her day sucked but her day had started out amazing. When she got home she started on her homework from the day after she had finished doing her homework for two of her subjects she looked up at the clock to see that her dad would be on his way home soon so she got up and started making Spaghetti for dinner. She heard when her dad had pulled into the drive way and set the table for the two of them.

"Smells good in here like it always does Bells." He said as he walked into the house.

"I'm glad you think so. Hurry up and finish taking off your duty belt so you can come eat."

"Alright alright Bells I'm coming." He said as he made his way to the kitchen. "So what has you so eager?" He asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh nothing... I just get to see my Grams tomorrow morning that's all."

"Bells your Grandmother is in Virginia and when did you start calling her Grams?" He asked as he began eating.

"Not that Grandmother my mother Patty's mother she told me to call her Grams." Bella explained.

"Oh you saw her this morning? I didn't hear anyone at the door." He said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Dad its a witch thing. Shes dead, she came to me to help me with somethings." Bella said.

"Like what?"

"Just spells and telling me that she would be there for me when I needed her. Why aren't you asking more questions?" She asked him.

"That's nice of her, and because I don't want to know more than I need to."

"That's a good enough reason I guess. Are you done dad?" Bella asked.

"Yeah thanks for dinner Bells it was good."

"Welcome. Well I'm gonna head to bed. I love you dad."

"Love you to Kid. Night."

"Night." She said as she have him a kiss on the cheek.

Bella walked upstairs and got ready for bed. She sat on her bed with the rest of the homework that she would need finish so she began working on it. Once she had finished her homework she looked at her clock and saw that it was after ten at night then she realized that she had never sent The Book of Shadows back to her sisters.

"Crap crap crap... My sisters are gonna kill me... Shit... Grams why didn't you remind me... Let the object of objection become but a dream as I send it back to where it came from... God I hope they don't kill me when they find out about me..." Bella said as she laid down, she fell asleep thinking about her Grams, Sisters and the things that she had learned today and over the days. The following day she woke up again with the feeling that she was being watched. "Grams come out and stop staring at me." Bella said while her eyes were still closed.

"Well good morning my dear." She said laughing a little.

"Why didn't you just let me summon you?" Bella asked as she sat up and stretched.

"Because you would have over slept and my the way my dear do you realize that you talk in your sleep."

"I have been told that before."

"Ahhh yes by the Cold One Edward."

"How is it that you know about that Grams. Your dead."

"I don't ever leave you my dear. Plus your mother knew before she gave you to Charlie and Renee."

"Speaking of mom how is she?" Bella asked.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about my dear. Instead of helping you with magic this morning I thought that we could talk about the family. What do you think?"

"Yeah I would like that. So how is mom and those sisters of mine?"

"Here's the thing my dear... Well I don't really know how to say this... How about you go ahead and do that spell I taught you so that you can ask your mom and sister yourself?" Grams said.

"Okkkayyy. I call forth, from space and time, Patty Halliwell Mother of Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Phoenix, sisters of Phoenix, Our family without end, To gather now in this sacred place And help me bring knowledge to this place." Bella chanted.

"Nice twist of that spell." Grams said in appreciation.

Next thing Bella knew there were two swirls of light that were in her room, and there stood an older woman who looked like Grams but also looked like her, and the woman who stood next to her.

"Grams who are these people and aren't there supposed to be five people not two?" Bella asked.

"The woman with the reddish hair is your mother Patty, and the woman with the shoulder length dark hair is your oldest sister Prudence. Now about why there are only two not five is because the people upstairs didn't want you to meet your others sisters yet."

"But why can I meet them and not the others?" Bella asks.

"Because you sister Prudence and I are not living any more sweetheart so it does not affect the living and we know that we cannot tell your sisters about you."

"Your really dead? But I never got to meet you it's not fair!" Bella said getting upset.

"I know sweetheart I know, but there is nothing that we can do to change it now, but we can get to know each other now, and know that your Grams, Prudence and I will always be here for you no matter what, when you need us. We Love you sweetheart."

"I love you guys to, but how do you think Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are going to react to having another sister?"

"I think its going to be hard on them Bug but I think that they will warm up to it just like they did with Paige. Mom I still don't understand how they haven't seen the new additions to The Book of Shadows yet, I mean I would have noticed it the minute that it happened. I also have to give you kudos on you powers and abilities to do spells off the top of your head already, and just to let you know I like Prue instead of Prudence." Prue said.

"Bug hmm... I like it, and I hope they do I grew up as an only child it would be nice to have sisters. Thanks that means a lot to me." Bella said.

"I have to agree with you there Prue I don't understand how they haven't seen it yet either maybe the elders are hiding it from them until the time is right you never know. Ok sweetheart our time is almost up so I will just say this to you then we must be going, you are never alone no matter how much you feel that you are you're not, and those new people who you met while at your birthday party you can count on even though it may seem impossible seeing as you just met them but they will back you and I believe you know why. You may have just come into our side of the supernatural world, but you are meant to be in this world, they will help protect you. We love you sweetheart, take care until we see each other again. Blessed Be my little angel." Patty said.

"I love you mom, Grams and Prue. Blessed Be." Bella said as the disappeared in their blue balls of light. She wiped her face and felt that it was wet, after she had wiped her face of tears she picked her clothes out for the day then went to the bathroom and took a shower. When she was done she went back into her room and got dressed for the day, she went through the same motions as she did the day before, and as the day before when she pulled up to the school she did not see any of the Cullen's cars. _'Hmm I wonder why they are not here today? Hey Damon?' _Bella asked in her head.

_'Yes Bells?' _Damon asked.

_'Are the Cullen's with you again today?' _Bella asked.

_'No Bells there not I haven't seen them since last night. Are they not at school?' _He asked

_'Nope there not here. If you haven't seen them then where are you all staying?' _Bella asked.

_'We know someone who has a house here and they are letting us stay here, until we are ready to come back.' _Damon said.

_'Alright I'm going into school now thanks for the information.' _Bella said as she got out of her truck.

Through out the day she couldn't concentrate, before she knew it she had Biology when she walked in she couldn't help but feel apprehensive about it. When she sat down at her lab table she was sucked into something that she couldn't describe she.

_Vision:_

_She was driving home and when she drove up to her house she noticed Edward standing there leaning up against his car with his arms crossed and he has a cold and __distant face; and an unreadable mask._

"_Edward, your here." She said._

"_Walk with me?" He asks but she has a feeling that it is a bad idea to go on a walk with him._

"_Sure." She says as he takes her hand and leads her towards the woods._

"_We... Leave..." He says but he's breaking up._

_End Vision:_

Bella gasps back to reality causing the people in her class to look at her.

"Ms. Swan are you alright?" Mr. Banner asked

"I'm fine thank you for asking." Bella said.

"Very well." Mr. Banner said as he returned to teaching the class.

As the rest of the day went on Bella's sense of dread kept going up. When the day ended and she began walking to her truck her dread was at it's all time high, she got into her truck and drove to her house when she arrived she saw the same thing that was in her vision. _'Great seems like this is just going to get worse and worse.' _Bella said to herself as she got out of her truck it seemed like the everything was the same thing as her vision, his face and everything was the same.

"Edward, your here." She said.

"Walk with me?" He asks, and just as he did in her vision he grabbed her hand and lead her into the woods they walked and walked until they stopped by a fallen tree.

"We need to leave Forks." Edward said

"What? Why?" She asked in confusion.

"It's time. Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks; people will start noticing." He said trying his hardest not to look at her.

"But... when?" She asked

"Now." Edward said dead of all emotion.

She reels, trying to take it in, she couldn't understand what he was saying then it finally clicked in her head.

"I'll have to think of something to tell Charlie, but I can be ready..."

"Not you. Us."  
**(Insert the woods scene between Bella and Edward.) **

Running after him she didn't see anything in her way so she fell, she didn't know how long she had been there, but she could distantly hear her name being called but didn't have it in her to respond. It started raining but she couldn't feel it or even care that it was raining.

_'Bella where are you?' _A voice asks a female voice in her head but she doesn't know who it is.

_'E-d-d-d-ward?' _Bella asks the voice with hope.

_'No we're not Edward. My Lady where are you we need to find you?' _A different voice asks.

_'I don't know and I don't care I just want to die here.' _She said

_'Don't give up my Alpha hang in there we will find you.' _A different voice said.

_'Yeah come on My Lady we need to know where you are.' _The Voice says.

_'Damon shut up and who are all these other voices in my head?' _Bella asks.

_'The first voice was Bonnie, the second was Stefan, the third voice was Tyler and then me of course. So are you gonna tell us where you are or not?' _Damon asks.

_'I really don't know where I am Damon. You're gonna have to find a way to find me on your own.' _Bella told him.

_'Alright Bells Ill tell everyone. Well meet at your house and go from there.' _Damon said.

_'Alright.' _Bella said then she began going in and out of consciousness when she hears multiple animals sniffing, she wants to move but can't bring herself to do so.

_'Bells don't move we have a slight problem.' _Damon says in her head.

_'What's the problem?' _Bella asks him.

_'Just some shape-shifters that think they can just come in and save the day when...' _He says but doesn't finish his sentence because Bella interrupts him.

_'DAMON! Just get to the point will you!' _Bella yells at him.

_'Alright alright bossy pants... Well the shape-shifters want to take you back to your dad but we found you first and seems like we have actually met you unlike the man who is here.' _He explained.

_'That's easy I want you all to take me back.' _Bella says.

_'As you wish Bells as you wish.' _Damon says then she can hear him talking.

"Alright shape-shifter why don't you shift back and talk to me." Damon says.

After a few minutes of silence the a rustling sound.

"What do you want leech." The guy sneers.

"Oh nothing I just want to as you if you know who that young woman laying right there is?" Damon asks sounding like a know it all.

"As a matter a fact I do. That's Isabella Marie Swan the Police Chief's daughter."

"You would only be half right on that point. Have you seen the tattoo on her wrist?" Damon asked.

"See now that's where your wrong she doesn't have a tattoo on her wrist." The guy says.

"Is that right well why don't you go check and see if she does or not." Damon says.

She then hears more rustling and she feels her sleeve being rolled up.

"It's not possible." The man says with astonishment.

"Well you better believe it because its real. Now why don't you let me and my friends take her back to her house." Damon says.

"She may be who you say she is but it's still my responsibility to take her back to her father." The man says.

"Well she said that she doesn't want you to, that she would like us to do it seeing as she has never met you before." Damon tells him.

"And how would you know this, she couldn't have told you that she's been missing for hours."

"She told me with her mind."

"Again that's impossible she can only do that with a select few that are her guard and even then it is the strongest with her mate and I highly doubt that she has met him yet or the town would know." The guy said in denial.

"What is your name and what position do you hold with the local pack?" Damon asks.

"My name is Sam and I am the alpha of the current pack." Sam says.

"Well Sam why don't I ask her what she thinks then she can try to tell you?" Damon asked.

"Be my guest but I highly doubt that it will work." Sam says.

_'Bella would you like to tell the local alpha what you told me?' _Damon asks her.

_'It would be my pleasure... Sam this is Bella and what I told the man you are talking to is correct.' _Bella said to Damon then projecting into Sam's mind hoping that it would work.

Sam stood there and gasped. "That's impossible." He says.

"Ahhh I see that it worked. Now that would make it five of thirty-two guards already. Two Original Vampire's, One Witch, One Werewolf, and One Shape-shifter. So all we need are Two more Original Vampire's, Five more Witch's, Three more Werewolves, Seven more Shape-shifters which will most likely come from your pack, One Vampire Hunter from us, Five Original Vampire's from the Original Family, Two Doppelgangers, Two white-lighters what ever the hell those are, One Cousin of who I have no idea, and Four Cold Ones. " Damon said to Sam.

"Why do you think that the rest of the Shape-shifters will come from my pack? And why do you think the Vampire Hunter will be from you all?" Sam asked.

"Well duh because you are their alpha and they have to be connected to you, and because he came here with us. Not sure if it's really him or not but hey I can guess, we will see when she does the mind thing on him that's if she can" Damon said as if it explained it all which it did.

_'Uhhh guys not to interrupt the very informational conversation you are having now but I would really like to go to my house.' _Bella said through their connection.

"Alright my Alpha let's get you home." Sam said as he came towards her to pick her up.

"Hey hey hey now even though you are one of her guard members that doesn't mean that you get to carry her. Let Tyler do it because he looks likes he's getting ready to tear us to pieces as it is and we need to calm him down unless we want a massacre on our hands." Damon said, and Sam just grunted in response after a few minutes there was the sound of rustling and Bella felt Tyler pick her up then she kept going in and out of consciousness. The next thing she is aware of is everyone fussing around her.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked Tyler.

"I'm one of Bella's friends we were out with Sam here looking for Bella." Tyler said.

When Tyler had said we he looked behind Tyler and saw that there were four people including Sam there.

"Well thank you thank you all for bringing my baby girl home to me and thank God." Charlie said as he attempted to take her from Tyler's arms.

"I can take her into the house for you Chief Swan." Tyler said you could hear it in his voice that he was barely hanging on to control.

"No let me take her you all can come in with me though." Charlie said as he took her from Tyler's arms and carried her towards the house once he was inside, he he lays her on the couch and bundles her up but when he doesn't hear anyone else in the house he looked up to see that they were all still outside.

"I had said that you all could come in." Charlie told them and with that they entered the house. Charlie looked back at Bella. "What were you thinking Baby? Hmm Why were you out there?" He asked her.

"He's... gone..." Was all that Bella had said but then again that was all that she needed to say for Charlie to understand.

Days turned to weeks of Bella just sitting in her rocking chair in her room staring out of her window hoping that he would come back when she was finally brought out of her own mind.

_'Bells come on this isn't healthy for you or anyone else I know for a fact that if you don't snap out of it Charlie is going to send you away to either live with Renee or you sisters and none of us want that now... So come on snap out of it.' _Damon said to her through their connection.

_'I want to Damon I really do I just feel like I can move or breath without him here. I don't know what to do.' _Bella told him.

_'I know Bells I know I've been there before believe me I have and I used to drowned myself in the bottom of a bottle as well as blood for it but I found something to fight for and I am not giving up on that even if that something wants to give up.' _Damon told her.

_'And what might that something be Mr. Damon Salvatore?' _Bella asked.

_'It was you My Lady. You are the reason that I started fighting again because without you our world might come crashing down around us with all this craziness going on. We need your help. So come on Bells snap out of it and let me come and take you down to La'Push to hang on the Reservation since our group of friends are your guardians we are now allowed on the Reservation. But you really need to get out of that room.' _He said.

_'Fine come pick me up in twenty minutes done expect me to be all put together though.' _Bella told him.

_'Wouldn't dream of it sweet cheeks wouldn't dream of it.' _He chuckled.

Bella sighed and got up from her rocking chair got dressed and dragged a brush through her hair she was done just in time to hear a knock at the door. She opened the door to find Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline.

"Damon I thought you said YOU were coming to pick me up you didn't say anything about everyone else." Bella said whining a little.

_'Yeah way to go asshole! Make her not want to be around us.' _A female voice huffed that she hadn't heard in her head before.

_'God he can be so stupid! Why am I friends with him again? Oh yeah because he has a good side to as seen with this gesture why he did it I have no idea.' _A deep male voice said at the same time in her head once again a voice that she hadn't heard before.

_'God he can be really stupid. He's lucky I love his brother or I would have Alaric hurt him for this she's in such a delicate state now and he's just gonna trample on it with his mood swings.' _Said another female voice she hadn't heard in her head before.

"When did you talk to her Damon? We didn't see you on the phone at all." Jeremy said at the same time as all the stuff was going on in her head.

"I'll answer that question in a moment but first things first who was thinking:'Yeah way to go asshole! Make her not want to be around us.'?" Bella asked, and Caroline raised her hand but also went to speak at the same time.

"Just a couple more seconds then I will answer all the questions you will have. Ok now who was thinking: _'_God he can be so stupid! Why am I friends with him again? Oh yeah because he has a good side to as seen with this gesture why he did it I have no idea.'?" She asked again and this time Alaric raised his hand.

"And finally who was thinking: 'God he can be really stupid. He's lucky I love his brother or I would have Alaric hurt him for this she's in such a delicate state now and he's just gonna trample on it with his mood swings.'?" She asked for the last time and Elena raised her hand.

"Ok before I answer any more questions everyone come inside." After everyone was in side she shut the door turned around and held up one finger. From door to window, from now till then a silence grows that you cannot end. Ok now for your question Jeremy did what I just do with what they were thinking answer it?" Bella asked him and he nodded his head yes. "Ok now that, that's cleared up, what are your questions?" She asked the group.

"What are you and how can you read our minds?" Caroline asked.

"What I am is a witch who is the Alpha Female to all the werewolves and shape-shifters out there, Head Royalty of The Vampire world and The Mother of all witches who is the last Queen of the witches and I will be the most powerful of all witches no one else will ever be as powerful as me. Does that answer part of your question?" Bella explained. "Now as for the other part of your question it seems like Damon and Stefan here know more about it than anything. So we will have him explain it." With that everyone looked at Damon.

"What we don't have the time to go through the story and you all know why." Damon said angrily.

"Well give us the watered down version I caught some of it last night but what I don't know is how you know it." Bella said.

"Fine, fine. When Stefan and I were growing up our father told us of a Legend that was passed down through our family line it was about a 18-year-old woman who with the help of a ruthless and powerful man would become the ruler of the supernatural world but they would be kind rulers. The woman would change the man for the better they both would rule us but from a distance, they would put people in their places to help them rule when they were off doing things to help our world. Around the time that I went off to war Kathrine came into the picture and all of you from Virginia know that story but Bells that's a story for a different time it goes hand in hand with what I told you earlier. Any way what she told us coincided with what our father had told us growing up except there was one part that the supernatural knew that the mortal world did not but now I am not so sure how right she was... Ouch what was that for?" Damon stopped his story to look at Bella who had hit him.

"You were getting off track stay with the story then you can speculate when we are finished." Bella said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes My Lady... As I was saying she told Stefan and I, mostly me but she told us that The Alpha Females of all Alpha Females, The Head Royalty of The Vampire world, and Queen of all witches. She and her mate would have a total of thirty-two guards. The will need: One Vampire Hunter, One Cousin and it was not specified who to, Two doppelgangers, Two White-lighters whatever the hell those are, Four Original vampires, Four Cold Ones, Four Werewolves, Five Originals from The Original Family, and Six Witch's and it seems we may already have seven to ten of the thirty-two but that is until we head down to La'Push because then we may have fourteen to seventeen guards." Damon finished explaining.

"Now Damon please do tell us why you think that she wasn't right after all?" Bella asked.

"Oh that's easy. Because Elena over there is not a vampire, werewolf, witch or any supernatural being other than a doppelganger oh crap I forgot about the doppelganger part that may explain it, and the Cousin could be Jeremy since he is here and not Elena's actual brother and it does not specify whether he needs to be immortal or not. So do you see what I mean I'm confused?" He explains again.

"I see I see. Just give me a second I may have a way to figure all this out." Bella said as she began to think and pace at the same time after a couple of minutes pacing she stopped. "Why didn't I think of that before. God I am so stupid. I call forth from space and time, Penny Halliwell. Grandmother of Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Phoenix our family spirit without end. To gather now in this sacred place and help me bring knowledge to this space." Bella chanted and when she was done there stood her grandmother.

"Well its about time my dear, now why didn't you call your mother and sister?" Grams asked.

"Sorry a little behind on the intake today." Bella said.

"I can see that my dear now call them call them, Ill go stand by these handsome young men." Grams said as she walked to stand by the guys, Bella just chuckled at their pleading looks they gave her. "I call forth, from space and time, Patty Halliwell Mother of Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Phoenix, sisters of Phoenix, Our family without end, To gather now in this sacred place And help me bring knowledge to this place." In the next moment both her mother and sister were standing there.

"So you wait till now to call us huh?" Prue asked _'Man my little sister can be sure slow on the uptake.' _

"Hey now nice thoughts I can hear you." Bella grumbled.

"That's impossible, this can't happen." Patty said.

"Join the club she's been stumping all of us, lets git what we called them dealt with before we forget. We've got places to go people to see." Damon said impatiently.

"Fine, fine. Grams, Mom, Prue how many guardians have or are we going to find today? We are especially confused about Elena over there." Bella asked and then pointed to Elena.

"Well sweetheart you are going to find seven more today so in total you will have found seventeen that's not including Prue if you are wrong. Now on to your friend Elena I am sorry to tell you that at some point you will become a vampire it is not clear when but at some point in the near future not to near because someone is still in need of you something about your blood while you are human." Patty says much to the disdain of the others in the room.

"Seems like I was right about the other shifters when we found you Bells." Damon said

"It's not like we can avoid them they are needed to protect Bella and her mate." Jeremy says.

"Smart kid. Ok here's the thing since my destiny seems to be coming to me fast you all should probably start calling me Phoenix. Hey mom I may have a solution to the Prue and Elena problem that's if they are both willing." Bella said to the others and told her mom.

"You may need to try it just so that we can make sure." Patty says.

"Elena are you ok with this? Because it could mean that you get changed sooner." Bella said looking at Elena when she got a nod from her she chanted. "Blood of the essence that is needed let it be forever plentiful even through a forever change." Bella waited a few more seconds then asked. "Do you feel any different?" At Elena's shake of her head Bella turned back to her sister. "Are you sure you're ready for this because if I do this the only time you will see mom and Grams is when we summon them that's if this works and you don't get killed which I doubt you will." She asked.

"Bug I've been ready for this from the time I found out about you and began watching over you." Prue said.

"Ok well here is goes. The one we've lost has been gone for a time, but the time is now when my blood calls to the blood that has left to return here and now to forever be." Bella chanted and watched as her sister was enveloped in pink light then re-emerged in purple light.

"I can't believe that worked." Prue cried as she hugged Bella.

"Well it seems as you have found eighteen guardians sweetheart." Patty said.

"Alright my darlings it seems as though you have no need for us at the moment just call us if you do again. It was nice seeing you Prudence, and I am happy to see that you get a second chance at life now do go doing stupid things to get you back on this side ok. I love you Darlings Blessed Be." Grams said as she disappeared in blue lights.

"Blessed Be my sweet girls you will do well." Patty said as she disappeared in blue lights like Grams.

"Alright whose ready to go to the Reservation and find the other seven guardians?" Bella asked the group excited and they gave her astonished looks. "What I'm happy and excited no need to look at me like that." Bella said pouting.

"Phi it's not that its your looks they changed." Damon said.

"Again! Are you kidding me?!" Bella yelled causing them to look at her in wonderment."What they did it when I first got my powers too." Bella said as she walked over to the mirror and saw what they were staring at she got gotten leaner but more muscular as well and her boobs getting slightly bigger, as well as her butt, her hair was now intend of in the middle of her back down to her waist and her eyes had more than one color in then two colors now, she had electric blue, green, gold, a little red, there were so many colors she lost count. "OK I'm over the looks now, let's go." Bella said as she made her way to the door.

"Wait before we do what powers have you used already?" Prue asked.

"Umm I think Visions that's about it I have more than one?" Bella asked.

"Yeah didn't mom and Grams tell you?" By the look that Bella had given Prue she took that as a no. "Alright leave all the hard work to me I see." Prue said to the ceiling. "Ok lets see since you are you that means you have Premonition or visions as you called them, Levitation, Empathy, Chronoseizure or freeze things, Molecular combustion or blow things up, Full Biokineis the ability to heal other half white-lighters have to have the help of another white-lighter but since your you, you don't, Orbing move from one place to another, Orbing Telekinesis move an object with your hand, Transformation changing temporarily into another human body, regular Telekinesis move things with your thoughts, Astral Projection be two places at once and be active in both other people can't do that but again your you, Powers of Projection ability to transform people or things into whatever comes to mind, Electro Control: Control over electricity those are just the ones that run in the family or that people we consider family have you probably can and do have more powers than that, but lets work on the freezing, blowing up, orbing, Orbing telekinesis and Telekinesis for now." Prue said in a rush.

"Wow never thought about all of that running through my body." Bella said stunned and she wasn't the only one.

"Yeah tell me about it. So Damon knock over that lamp when I say so and Bella do what ever comes to mind... Okkayy now Damon.

Bella just closed her eyes held her hands out flashed her fingers (like Piper does on the show) when she didn't hear anything she opened her eyes to see the lamp in mid-air.

"Good job Bug your better than Piper was when she started out. Now what about blowing things up? Hey Blondie throw that pillow up when I tell you to... Okkayy now Blondie." Prue said.

Again Bella closed her eyes and held out her hands doing the same motion when she hear what sounded like a popping noise but not, so she opened her eyes and Caroline was covered in feathers causing her to start laughing."Sorry Care but you do look funny... Feathers... Pillow." Bella said holding her hands out and the feathers and pillow materialized in her hands. "Ok my hands aren't big enough for all those feathers I'm just gonna clean it up later after we're done. I'll be right back..." The next thing she knew she was in her bedroom but she hadn't even moved yet. "Ummm Prueeee how did I do that?" Bella said yelling down the stairs.

"You're a natural what can I do about it. Now get your but back down here." She called from downstairs.

Bella closed her eyes and concentrated on being in the living room when she opened her eyes she was right where she had been.

"Yeah you're a natural alright a natural pain in the ass." Damon said.

Next thing the knew Damon was slammed up against the wall. "Oh did that hurts I'm sorry." Bella said sarcastically.

"Not really Phi but I deserved it." Damon said groaning a little.

"Alright enough practice for one day let's get cleaned up. Bug do you want to do the honors or me?" Prue asked Bella.

"How about you do it you haven't done magic in forever." Bella told her sister.

"Alrighty then." Prue says then she clears her throat. "Let the object of objection become but a dream. As I cause the seen to be unseen." She said as the room cleans its self and everything was put back to the way it was.

"Okay then. From door to window from then till now a silence grew and now its over. Alright now whose ready to go to the Reservation?" Bella asked all excited.

"Come on Phi before you bust with excitement." Damon said as he pulled her out the door, when Bella looked around she saw that everyone was smiling and laughing.

"You all can laugh now but remember who the one is that can save you all." Bella said and that caused them to stop laughing and their smiles to be replaced by grimaces. "That's what I thought." She said smiling as she made her way over to her truck.

_'Off to the Reservation. I wonder how things will go there?'_ Bella asked herself.

* * *

I hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think please be honest but not to mean.


End file.
